She's All That
by ninja1.kw
Summary: Pansy dumps Draco after meeting her new love - the wondrous Gilderoy Lockhart! So Draco makes a bet - a bet that he could make any girl as beautiful and as popular as Pansy, even Hermione Granger. Draco/Hermione Pansy/Lockhart - Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

She's All That

Chapter 1

"I haven't seen her at all Christmas break. She went to London as soon as school was done and she's been gone since."

"That sucks, man."

Draco sighed. It was so hard to know what girls are thinking. It had been a whole two weeks since he'd seen his long-term girlfriend, Pansy. It wasn't like her to not even call; usually she tried to spend as much time as possible with Draco, but for some reason it was like she dropped of the face of the earth for two weeks straight.

"I thought her being your girlfriend and all would mean she would actually talk to you during break." That was Crabe. A bloody idiot.

Errrrr. "That's my freaking point, dumbass."

Crabe mumbled something incomprehensibly and began to leisurely talk to Goyle about Christmas break. Draco strolled at a slightly faster pace just to stay in front of them. They were heading to the Great Hall for an assembly before classes returned to normal.

As they walked among the corridors Draco kept a content watch for Pansy. She was going to be here somewhere and he really just wanted to talk to her. Someone intelligible, unlike the two idiots he, for some reason, considered friends, who were currently in an argument about who could eat more at a hot dog eating contest.

Draco never really wanted them as friends, they just so happened to be sons of very influential wizards that had close ties to the Malfoy family name. Draco had to always make sure that both Crabe and Goyle were content with their relationship, otherwise important ties could be disbanded because of him. He didn't want to disappoint his father by aggravating the wrong people. So Draco always tried to play nice with them.

"Hurry up you bastards."

But Draco knew he could always get away with being casually rude and demanding, so he was usually both.

As they approached the Great Hall, Draco spotted Pansy in the doorway. She was laughing and talking to Millicent and Tracey. Draco smirked. God she was pretty when she smiled.

"Pansy."

She turned and her eyes widen a bit but she smiled.

"Draco, honey!" She air kissed him on both cheeks. "Miss me?"

"God, yes." He grabbed her waist and went in for a kiss.

His lips were stopped by a hand.

"Draco, honey," she cooed with her hand still pressed against Draco's mouth. "This isn't going to work out. You know, you and me."

Draco straightened up, appalled. "What?"

"You didn't really think we would still be going out after we graduate." She feigned a gasp. "Oh! You did, didn't you? That's so sweet!"

Pansy put her hands on his cheeks, trying to emphasize his 'sweetness' but Draco grabbed her wrists.

"So you just disappear for two weeks and decide we're done? What the hell happened?"

Pansy squealed. "Those two weeks were the best two weeks of my entire life! Millicent, Tracey and I went to London for the holiday. Anyways we were in this cute little cafe when Tracey started talking up this guy. But guess who he was?!"

Draco gave her an uninterested stare.

"The hairdresser of Gilderoy Lockhart!" She squealed as she said his name. "So he managed to squeeze us into Gilderoy's Christmas party. It was like three hundred chosen people to attend this party and I was one of them! At one point I was hand picked by his manager to dance on his desk where he actually writes all his books. I was a bit tipsy by then so I started to fall off the desk, but then the most amazing thing happened! I fell directly onto Gilderoy HIMSELF! After that we were inseparable. It was like we'd known each other forever. Hw knew exact what I wanted all the time! So I stayed by his side until I unfortunately, had to come back to this dump."

Draco blinked.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOU'RE FREAKING MIND?!"

She let out a huff of air. "I fell in love. Maybe you will too someday. Since you're just so adorable!"

Pansy pinched his cheeks and spun on her heels. Draco was left standing there in disbelief. He turned around only to find Crabe and Goyle staring back at him with an equal amount of disbelief.

Goyle shifted his feet. "Did that really just happen?"

Crabe gave a slight smirk. "What does it feel like to be dumped for Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"That man is a phony!" Draco growled. "Seriously, what does she see in him?"

"Maybe it's because he's famous. And handsome. And rich."

Draco's face twisted up. "That does NOT make me feel any better."

He stormed off into the Great Hall, taking a seat at the Slytherin table as far away as he could get from Pansy Parkinson.

Crab and Goyle had immediately followed his lead and sat across from Draco. Draco had nothing at all to say to them, so he closed his eyes and focussed on breathing. In no time, his unfortunate situation was going to be the talk of the school. It wasn't like it would go unnoticed, because he was someone everyone always noticed. Handsome. Charming. Mysterious. Practically the most popular kid at Hogwarts. Except for that Potter. But the only reason people cared about him was because he was famous. Just like that Lockhart. Damn famous people.

Draco's thoughts were shattered as Dumbledore cleared his throat, quieting all idle chatter in the room.

"I would like to welcome all of you to another semester at Hogwarts. Our school is honoured to be the host of a number of students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for the next six weeks. They are here to experience life at a different school of magic and will therefore be placed into many of your class. The is an opportunity to strengthen your friendships and create new friends. Please be respectful and allow them to join our school with ease.

"In six weeks, on the day before they leave, we will hold a formal farewell dance. Please remember the date and be prepared for it.

"Also, as a final announcement, due to very unfortunate circumstances, we have a temporary fill-in Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome…..Mr Gilderoy Lockhart."

Draco felt like slamming his head against a wall.

Of all people, Dumbledork had to find the stupidest most pompous guy he could get his hands on. Mr Gilderoy Freaking Lockhart.

Today, Draco decided, was not his day.

Once the ceremony was finished and people slowly began to dissipate, Draco stood up and cracked his knuckles. "You know what? I don't need her. If she wants to be with that disgrace of a man, so be it."

"What about…" started Goyle who was shortly interrupted by Draco.

"My reputation? Every girl in this school is practically dying to be my girlfriend. I bet I could take even the ugliest, unsociable girl and turn her into the new Pansy Parkinson simply by being my girlfriend. Nobody will even remember to think about Pansy and her new boy toy."

Crabe let out some air. "Alright. Maybe you've lost a few marbles. Pansy Parkinson is the hottest girl in the school and you think she can simply be replaced? By dumping you she practically murdered your social life."

"No, no, no." Draco said. "I can make any girl ten times hotter than Pansy ever was. I willing to bet on it."

Crabe smiled. "Are you really now? Willing to make a bet?"

"Okay. You're on."

"But, I would like to specify the terms of this bet. Goyle and I will choose the girl, and you simply have to make her the most popular girl."

"And," Goyle added on. "It has to be done before the formal dance in six weeks."

Draco smirked. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

They looked around. Most people were still in the Great Hall, chatting idly about their Christmas breaks.

Crabe spotted one and laughed. "How about Millicent Bulstrode? You'd have to take an _extra large_ commitment."

Crabe and Goyle high fived.

"Don't be cruel to me. Besides, she's one of Pansy's posse."

The boys knew that Pansy's entire group of friends were off limits. They wanted no possible association with that witch.

"What about Susan Bones?" Goyle asked.

"Nah," said Crabe. "I don't think that girl can even talk."

Draco rolled his eyes. This was starting to get pathetic.

"Oh man!" Crabe said excitedly. "I know the perfect girl for you!"

He pointed to a girl at the Gryffindor table, a girl with bushy brown hair that seemed to be having an interesting conversation with Potter.

"The mudblood? Seriously?"

They smiled. "It's a bet."


	2. Chapter 2

She's All That

Chapter 2

"They make me sick."

Draco was looking at Pansy, who was shamelessly kissing Lockhart, right there in the middle of the Great Hall. "That should be illegal or something. Cause it's just nasty!"

Apparently since their relationship started before he was a teacher it was considered controversial but okay. Dumbledore told them to keep it on the down low, but of course Pansy can't do anything without being the centre of attention.

Draco let out an aggravated sigh and looked away.

"Draco Malfoy. Now there's a man who's been dissed and dismissed by his longtime magically delicious girlfriend."

Great. Another idiot. Blaise Zabini strolled up to Draco with an arrogant smile glued to his wretched face.

"Seriously?" Draco never thought a single day could be so frustrating. "Can you do me a favour an just shut the hell up."

This only provoked him. "What's got your panties in a knot? Girlfriend troubles? Oh, wait! You don't have one!"

"Please shut the hell up."

"Even if I shut up, everyone else will keep talking. You're break up is the new hot topic! And it's even better since she dumped you for that loser Lockhart. It's hilarious isn't it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Word had travelled fast, obviously. At that moment he was probably being pitied by every boy and girl that went to his school. He was the victim of an unnecessarily cruel break up, which he guessed could work to his advantage in trying to win his bet. It's way easier to pick up girls when they pitied him.

"I made a bet with Draco."

That vermin Crabe. Why does he even open his ungodly little mouth?

Blaise's eyes trickled with interest. "Sounds amusing. I'll play."

"Draco's going to make Hermione Granger into the hottest, most popular girl in six weeks." Crabe ignored Draco's death stare.

Blaise stifled a laugh. "Hermione Granger? Like that'll ever happen! That girl wouldn't know a thing about hotness if it hit her in the face! She reads books for fun. Reading books is not a socially acceptable definition of the word 'fun'."

Draco decided to add reading books to his secret list of guilty pleasures.

It was his time to fight back. "But, once she gets a hold of this…" He gestured to himself. "She will undoubtedly gain popularity points. Especially since everyone is currently so interested in my love life, once she becomes my girlfriend she will be the talk of the town."

"I can tell you one thing for sure, getting the mudblood as a girlfriend isn't going to be easy."

Draco was getting rather annoyed. He really just didn't want to talk to Zabini.

"Why do you care so much about who I date? It's like you want to date me yourself, Zabini."

His face shrivelled in disgust. "I'd rather date Pansy."

"She seems otherwise occupied."

They flipped their gaze to Pansy, who was still snogging Lockhart although they had discreetly repositioned themselves near the corner of the room.

"Dude, that's so gross. You have my regards."

And he finally took him leave.

But that left Draco with the two dimwits he called friends.

"So." Crabe said excitedly. "When are you gonna make you're move on her?"

"Time's ticking, man," Goyle reinforced.

Draco sighed. It was finally getting to his brain that he accepted a bet to turn Hermione Granger into his girlfriend. Not just any girl, it had to be Hermione Granger, the best friend of his arch enemy. It was obviously a terrible decision. But a bet's a bet.

"I'm gonna go talk to her now, I guess."

Crabe gave his buddy an encouraging smile. "Good luck, man."

"You're gonna need it." Goyle's words were so quiet Draco almost doubled back to check if they were actually spoken. But they was no heading back now. Draco started heading straight for the Gryffindor table where Hermione and the Potter fan club were having their latest meeting. All of them he hated. And he had to be _nice_ or at least _tolerable_ of them in order to get anywhere close to Hermione. The thought of it triggered his gag reflex.

He let go of that thought and pasted on his classic charmer smile.

"Granger."

She turned in response to hearing her last name, but her excitement level dropped when she saw it was Draco. She stared at him, unimpressed.

"So Granger, I was wondering if you maybe wanna…" He was cut off before he had the chance to finish his question.

"You know what, Malfoy. Today I really don't feel like being insulted, degraded, or mocked." She huffed and stood up. "You have this never failing habit of getting on my nerves. So for today, please just shove it."

With that she walked away, leaving Draco with his enemies that were currently laughing in mockery of him. Draco gave them all a mean glare, specifically in the direction of Potter and the Weasel.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanna embarrass me in front of all these people." Draco muttered to himself as he walked back to the domain of Slytherin. This was going to be a _lot_ harder than he originally anticipated.

**AN: So if you didn't already realize, this is based off of the movie She's All That. If you haven't seen it, watch it! It's amazing! I wrote another chapter because I had nothing better to do today (well...I had better things I could be doing... but procrastination! Yay!) Anyways...I just felt really inspired to write a Dramione fic since I watched the movie for the third time. In my mind it just fits so perfectly!**

**Cheerio ~ Karla**


	3. Chapter 3

She's All That

Chapter 3

Draco knew where she would be. When Hermione Granger wasn't in class, she spent the load of her time surrounded by dusty old books.

As Draco entered the library, he soon found her sitting at a table in the far corner with her friend Luna, or more commonly called Loony due to her deranged thoughts and whimsical notions. They flipped through an old textbook, crusty with age and wear. Knowing Granger, she was probably trying to advance her class mark in History of Magic, or something stupid like that. God, it's not like she can get much higher than a freaking ninety-nine percent.

He walked up to her table and cleared his throat. It took Hermione a little time to look up and recognize the interruption to her studying. As soon as she realized the culprit was her worst enemy, she looked him down defensively.

"What do you want," she sneered, not even trying to hide her bitter resentment for him.

Draco rolled his eyed. This was gonna be difficult. "Cool it, hotshot. I just want to talk."

"Talk? You want to simply talk to me? Well here's a fact. We don't talk. We are not friends. You hate me, and I hate you. Now go away."

"Granger, I just wanted to talk to you about…" There was a pause as Draco thought up something of Hermione's interest. "…muggle literature."

Hermione blinked a couple times in confusion.

"You want to talk to me….about muggle literature?" She let out a curt laugh. "This must be a joke. There is no way in the love of all things magic that Draco Malfoy has a secret passion for muggle literature."

Draco was starting to get a bit heated. "How would you know? Like you said 'we are not friends'. Bloody hell. I thought you were smart. Not a bleeding idiot."

Hermione's eyes flared with anger. "How dare you insult my intelligence. If this entire thing is to somehow blackmail me into writing all your Muggles Studies essays, you are mistaken. I refuse to degrade myself and my academic reputation on the like of you. Just because you're failing all your classes doesn't mean you have to drag me down with you."

Luna gave her friend a little nudge. "Draco has the fourth highest mark in our year. I really don't think he needs to steal your essays."

Hermione seemed to consider this and then gave her friend a slight nod.

"Okay, Malfoy. Then what do you really want?"

"What I want," said Draco, "is to talk to you about muggle literature. Seriously, that's my only intention."

Hermione snorted in disbelief. "Well, too bad for you. I'm busy right now. So, GO AWAY."

"What about when you're not busy?"

"Not in a million…." Her response was quickly curtailed by Luna.

"He can have my ticket to the performance at Dominic's on Saturday!" Hermione's jaw dropped a little as she turned to her friend. Draco didn't have the slightest idea of what this meant, but he would take any time her got with her in order to win his bet.

"I don't trust him at all." She said to Luna in a hushed voice, but Draco could still hear her.

Luna was wearing a whimsical smile as she addressed her friend. "Come on. Your worst enemy is talking to you like a normal person. Aren't you the least bit curious."

Hermione gave a sigh of defeat.

She turned to Draco. "Fine. Meet me at five-o-clock at Dominic Maestro's on Saturday. It's in Hogsmeade, so prearrange your visit. And do not come late." She abruptly stood up and swiped up all her books. Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"After that do you want to..."

"No."

**AN: Sorry! Super duper short chapter and I haven't posted in like a month! My apologies to the max! Hopefully I'll get another one on right away! And it will definitely be a longer chapter (at least longer than this one lol)**

**Thanks! ~ Karla**


	4. Chapter 4

She's All That

Chapter 4

Dominic Maestro's Music Shop was near the end of Main St. in Hogsmeade. It was a tired building held together by two bigger shops that were shoved together on either side of it. The windows had lost the gleam of their former beauty and the rough navy door gave an expected creak when it was rarely opened. Right above the doorway was a frigid sign that had developed cracks in the wood long ago.

On the inside of the store, Draco was amazed at it's capacity of instruments. The entire storefront was packed full of oddly shaped instruments, many of which Draco could not recognize. On every odd shelf there were untidy piles of sheet music scattered around the store. This was obviously a place where not many people visited.

As Draco made his way to the back of the store, he noticed that some of the stores contents had been pushed toward the walls to make room for a couple rows of chairs placed slovenly around in order to put a small stage on display.

There was a crowd onstage, preparing for their performance to the meagre amount of people that showed up to watch. The performers wore colourful warpaint across their faces and carried bizarre instruments. Draco spotted Hermione onstage with purple and red paint wiped across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose like a warrior goddess ready for action. She carried a long green cylinder with similar tribal markings along the rim.

Draco sat down just as a tall, scraggly haired man took centre stage.

"Welcome, friends." His voice stretched out every word a bit too long. "I do hope you enjoy our masterpiece."

The shop became quiet. It started he let out a sound, almost like a loud sigh, from the back of his throat. Then there was a wave of noise that started off quietly but was beginning to gain tension. Suddenly, guy in front let out a howl that sounded like a whipped hyena, which initiated an intense drum. His howl was soon followed by deranged war cries from the rest of the performers, sounding like raging animals in the peak of a battle. This mixed in with the hypnotic tribal beat of the instruments.

Draco could not look away. This bizarre showcase was so weird, it was unlike anything else he'd ever seen. The scraggly haired man then started to take the posture of an orangutan, his back hunched over and his arms wide apart. His fingers were sprawled out as if they were claws as he let out animalistic cries that began to fade weaker and weaker along with the drums.

As the music had almost faded, the man threw back his head and let out an immense screech. Draco fought not to cover his ears as it would have surely been considered rude.

The final screech was beginning to die out as Hermione slowly turned the tube-like instrument she was holding. It sounded like rain. It was a beautiful sound, like the final drops of rain after a thunderstorm.

Just like that, it was over.

Draco was about to put his hands together but realized no one was clapping. They were all just nodding their heads in acceptance and murmuring their enjoyment.

Instead, he looked around awkwardly. The people attending this show all seemed like hippies and wackjobs. Definitely the kind of crowd Loony Lovegood would hang with. It was not a place where a Malfoy easily fits in, among people that could smear their inner thoughts upon a billboard for all to see. No, Draco preferred the mind games and manipulation that come with the superlative lifestyle of the rich and classy.

"Ehemm." The man on stage interrupted his thoughts. "I've been told that we have a new being welcomed into our clan. Draco Malloy."

Draco doubletaked. The man was starring right at him so Draco shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Of course the man was referring to him, regardless of how he pronounced his last name. He was, without a doubt, the only person in the audience of five people that had never seen or been in one of these shows before.

He could feel eyes boring into him. All he wanted to do was lower his head in shame. This was not a place where he wanted special recognition, or any recognition at all for that matter. Yet he kept his head held high because that's what a Malfoy is supposed to do. Never lose poise and confidence.

"Come onstage, Draco." The man's voice beaconed him further. "We need to feel your musical vibe."

The pounding in Draco's chest increased in speed. The thought of going onstage an doing some bizarre impromptu musical solo was so forlorn to him. It wouldn't be taking a step out of his comfort zone, it would be a leap. He shot Hermione a look, but she countered with a reassuring nod.

Draco stood from his chair, feeling every eye in the room taking note of his moving form as he made his way to the stage.

He stood in front of the microphone and opened his mouth, but he was at a loss of words. Now this wasn't because he was afraid to talk in front of people, he was actually quite confident in his public speaking abilities, he just didn't know what these people expected him to say.

So he just stood there a looked around awkwardly for a minute. Strangely, nobody said a word as they waited for him to do something.

Then he saw something he recognized.

On the far left corner of the stage was a large object with rounded edges covered in a large piece of cloth. There were random instruments and stray sheets of music sprawled across it's flat surface, but Draco walked up to it and began to remove the clutter. Some of the previous performers helped him clear off the surface until all that remained was the sheet. Draco tugged on the side of it and let it fall to the stage floor.

Draco couldn't help but smile. Underneath, there lay an antique baby grand piano. It was a beautiful sight, built with character and age. Each scratch and chip told a story of the life of this piano, of the extravagance that accompanies each serenade, and of each tear shed while dwelling in a minor minuet.

There was a layer of dust on the piano, but that didn't stop Draco from silently stroking his right hand along the keys, familiarizing himself with its shape.

Once Draco was ready he began his song with a faint trill. It continued with a soft melody and a number of arpeggios. Draco masterfully pronounced every note with the elegance that it desired, giving each note perfection that when played together sounded heavenly.

Draco knew every key by heart. He created grace within music, an incomprehensible fantasy that had very quickly absorbed everyone in the room. It was a form of tranquility expressed through a mere instrument.

When his performance came to a close, Draco turned around. The crowd looked like they had been slowly lulled into and out of a state of bliss. Draco smirked to himself, mostly of pride. But then Draco heard something he didn't expect. They were clapping for him. After the last performance he assumed that these were the kind of people that clapped. The gesture made Draco's chest swell with dignity and accomplishment.

After all, the night could have gone a lot worse.

**AN: ****Soooooo...That was a weird chapter...**

**I mean I'm sure it doesn't beat the movie that has dramatic poetry with a guy in a diaper and two midgets! I don't think I could even write something as weird as that!**

**Am I the only one that thinks Malfoy would be the most amazing pianist ever?**

**Anyways, tell me what you think of it!**

**Thanks ~ Karla**


	5. Chapter 5

She's All That

Chapter 5

The night was still young. The sun lay just over the horizon, not yet creating darkness but only giving off a dim light.

The event had taken just over an hour after watching various displays of so called "musical talent". For instance, there was this man dressed in bright colours doing something he called yodeling - it was just pitchy throat singing with absolutely no beautiful qualities in it.

But it was all done after the painful hour, and now Draco was waiting for Hermione outside the music shop. When she walked out the door he gave himself an inward smile. She had potential. After taking off her ridiculous war paint, her face looked similar to that of any other beautiful girl. But then there was that god-awful hair of hers, not to mention she had the fashion sense of a groundhog.

She spotted Draco and gave him a polite smile. Draco couldn't help but smile back.

"Granger, that was bloody insane!"

Hermione's eyes lit up as she took a step beside him as they started to walk down Main Street.

Draco continued. "I feel like I've gone mad! That last man was awfully terrible, don't you think?"

She nodded in agreement. "I don't often go to those kinds of things. They're a bit too outrageous for my liking."

"Too outrageous you say," he smirked. "That's why you became the bleeding Queen of the Amazon. Granger, you're a real wild one."

Her face was getting redder by the second. "I am not wild. In fact, my involvement today was a mere favour for my friend, Dominic. You wouldn't understand since your brain cannot comprehend the idea of friendship."

Aggrivation slowly began to consume Draco. He had temporarily forgotten that their relationship consisted of endless insults and derogatory remarks. His brain automatically turned into comeback mode.

Yet he must be civil if he were to win the bet. It was all about the bet.

He let out a deep breath to cool his temper.

"Fine. You are a completely normal person with not a wild bone in your body."

"Thank you."

They walked in silence for a while. It was getting to the point in the night where the shop keepers began to flip their open signs to read 'closed'. They walked past store after store that were in the process of closing or had recently been closed for the night. Then they passed by a restaurant that was still open for another while and Draco came up with an idea.

"Would you like to..."

"Absolutely not." She must have noticed him looking into the window as they walked past the restaurant. He had thought that is might be easier to get closer to her if they got some food, but Hermione was obviously not keen on the idea of getting close to him. Most likely due to the fact that he was on rather bad terms with her best friend, that stupid Potter kid.

"Hey, Granger."

"Hmm?" She redirected her face that had previously been staring at the pavement.

"That was the first time I've played piano in front of an audience."

Hermione looked puzzled. "Isn't your family ever so famous for having the most dashing soirees and social events?"

"My family likes to have musicians with 'talent' as they put it. We have an entire room at the Manor that is strictly meant for social meetings and the highlight of that room is the mahogany grand piano. It's one of the few things that keep me sane when I'm at home. But as for social gatherings, my family insists on only having the most talented musicians rather than their own son."

"If it's any condolence to you, I thought you were absolutely brilliant."

Draco smiled. "It felt incredible. Like I suddenly had all the power in the room. I guess that's the difference between playing around and performing."

"I do suppose it is." Hermione smiled back at Draco for a lingering moment. A moment that had lasted just a fraction too long, leaving them both in an awkward stare. Hermione opened her mouth as she was finally processing the entire night.

"This isn't right."

Draco could do nothing but sure back at her.

"You're Draco Malfoy. I hate you."

Her voice was completely void of anger but seemed as if she had just realized this fact.

"Granger, I..."

"No. Look, Malfoy. I don't know what game your playing, but I don't want to be another one subjected to humiliation curtesy of you. I'm leaving now." She spun on her heels and started off.

"Wait, Hermione!" She stopped dead in her tracks. Draco had never called her by her first name before. Luckily, his slip of the tongue stopped her. "This is not a game."

"Then why the devil are spending your Saturday night with me? You should be slithering in the dungeons with those imbeciles you call friends." She began to walk away again. "I'm going to find Luna. Good night and good riddance."

Draco rolled his eyes as he watched her disappear into the darkness of the night. Dammit. Women were just too hard to please.

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I just couldn't think of the right way for this chapter to go down...**

**COMMENT OR ELSE! **

**Thank you! ~ Karla**


	6. Chapter 6

She's All That

Chapter 6

Lockhart's office was filled with many curious things, most notably his collection of photographs. Of course, they weren't real photographs, for they only showed fraudulent images of himself completing impossible tasks, such as climbing Mount Kaiho and slaying a wild Finnish Irontail. He had never achieved any such tasks, so he simply charmed the photographs to display what he wanted. He often stared at said photographs to recount his many forms of self-admiration, specifically when it comes to memory charms.

Professor Lockhart was currently laid back in his office chair, smiling at his many so-called accomplishments. His smile also had nothing to do with the fact that he had a half-naked girl on his lap, kissing his jaw hungrily and starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Did you know that I was the first wizard to ever transfigure a rock into solid gold? It was quite an accomplishment if I may say so myself."

Pansy groaned in response and ripped his shirt off of his shoulders. She began to weave kisses down his chest.

Gilderoy's eyes lit up as he spotted another renown memory.

"I really do need to take another trip to Budapest. It's the only place a man would be able to find Amora Pixies."

This time Pansy didn't even try to respond. She moved her hand so it caressed his face and she began to suck on his neck seductively. Yet she still did not gain the attention she had hoped for. In an attempt to gain further interest from her lover, she started to lick his jawline.

Lockhart immediately noticed and slowly peeled her away from his face.

"Pansy, you shouldn't be doing that. I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall in ten minutes and I can't be smelling like your saliva."

Pansy gave a sigh of contempt and she got off his lap. She could not believe that a man could resist her continuous attempts to seduce him. It was absolutely ridiculous.

She grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room so fast that Gilderoy Lockhart didn't even have the chance to notice her.

…

…

…

It had been at least a week since Draco had arranged his slightly strange faux date with Hermione. Draco thought he had made at least an impact in trying to achieve even a minimal friendship, yet she refused to even look at him, let alone acknowledge his existence.

He even had a rare chance to sit with her in potions class the other day, but when he tried to make small talk, all he got from her was a feisty, "Can't a girl study in peace?!"

Today, Draco decided it was time to use an alternate approach.

Draco was sitting on a bench in a courtyard near the Herbology greenhouses. A few students were every here and there but it had been until Draco had sat for over thirty minutes when he saw someone he wanted to talk to.

"Hey Weasley!"

A fantastic red haired girl spun a bit too fast at the mention of her name and fumbled onto the ground, her books flying everywhere.

She began to gather herself and mumbled something along the lines "Oh, great…"

Ginny was picking up her last book by the time Malfoy caught up to her. It was then Draco noticed the title of one of her books. "The Greatest Players in the History of Quidditch," he read.

She glared at him. "Yes, that is what I am currently reading. Move along."

Ginny quickly paced away from him. She obviously wouldn't him any time of day, so Draco made up a lie. "I think Ronaldo Hemmart is the greatest beater in history!"

This made Ginny stop in her tracks.

"You must be insane." She turned towards him. "That man couldn't hit a bludger if his life depended on it. Everyone knows that."

A smile crept onto Draco's face. "Just messing with you. The Greatest Quidditch player is actually Aidan Lynch."

"I'm more of Bulgaria fan. Victor Krum is one of the greatest seekers alive."

"I bet if you were to team him and Lynch up they'd make one hell of a team."

Ginny smiled. "I suppose you'd be right. And if we threw in the beaters from Germany, they'd be unstoppable."

Draco chuckled and gave her a smirk. With each passing moment he was one step closer to his goal. One step closer to Hermione. He had finally found his way in.

**AN: Thank you guys so much for reading my story! I know I haven't posted in *eeeeek* six months but I still hope you enjoy and continue reading!**

**~Karla**


	7. Chapter 7

She's All That

Chapter 7

"You guys would never believe what happened. I bumped into Draco Malfoy and we began to talk, and we ended up talking for over an hour! I never realized we had so much in common. Draco is actually a really nice guy."

The entire Gryffindor table was in shock. Ginny had suddenly been talking something good about Draco - an occurrence that simply never happened.

Draco was overhearing this from the Slytherin table. He smirked when many lion-hearted eyes turned his way. He even threw in a wave to Ginny, which caused even more gasps from the Potter crew.

Whispers were starting to fly.

"Why would would he ever.."

"Has Draco gone mental…"

"Does he have a heart…"

Draco smiled to himself and became aware of what was happening at his table. Everyone was staring at him. They too has noticed his sudden popularity among Gryffindors. Even Pansy who was sitting at the other end of the table gave him a strange look.

It was Crabbe who was the first to speak. He smiled at Draco. "So you banged the Weasley chick?"

Draco was appalled. "I did not. There was no banging at all. We talked."

Crabbe winked. "And by talking, you mean…" He made a crude gesture involving his tongue.

"No. Hell no! You're such a pig." Draco could not get across that nothing sexual happened, since that would be the only reason Gryffindors would ever talk about a Slytherin fondly.

"It's for the bet."

Crabbe and Goyle stifled their laughter.

"I think you got the wrong girl, mate. You're supposed to be going after Granger - you know frumpy with a rat's nest on her head."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You really are stupid. I bet your brain is the size of a bean. I found a way to get to Granger. Once her friends absolutely adore me, she will have no choice but to adore me as well."

Yet they still laughed. "Have fun banging your heart out!"

Draco stood up. He had to stop hanging out with such imbeciles. They clearly did not realize what a genius he truly was. He wasn't just going to get Hermione Granger, he was going to dupe the entire Gryffindor House into giving him Granger.

Just as he was about to leave the Great Hall, Draco got closer to the Gryffindor table, he could hear the murmurs of his name just increase. If people were talking about him, he decided, he ought to make a grand spectacle and give them something better to talk of.

"Ginny! Hermione!"

They promptly turned as Draco approached. He grabbed each of their arms and pulled them up. He put on a mischievous smile that he used for such occasions. "Let's have a little fun shall we."

He strolled them out of the Great Hall, a lady on each arm, leaving everyone to wonder what sort of _fun_ they were to be having.

...

...

...

Draco had brought the girls just outside the Grand Entrance. It had been getting slightly chilly outside, which caused Ginny to hold her scarf closer to her neck. Ginny and Hermione looked around, unsure of why Draco had brought them here.

"Alright," he said.

Hermione didn't look impressed. "Alright what? You could have at least let me finished eating before dragging us off to god-knows-where."

"Oh don't lie," Ginny caught her. "You finished eating ten minutes ago."

She rolled her eyes. "At least tell me this has a purpose."

There was a sparkle in Draco's eyes. "Like I said, we're having a bit of fun."

He shifted his gaze atop of the arched stone entrance that lead into the castle. There were Gargoyles that stood like guardians on the gate. Hermione had never noticed them before but had not doubted that they had always been there.

Draco took out his wand and pointed it in the direction of the gargoyles. He whispered a spell and as he did the gargoyles began shift in colour. From a stone grey into a dark shade of green. Then, they all began to move their heads to face Draco.

"I said let's have a little fun."

The gargoyles made squawking noises as they opened their previously stone wings and began to fly around their heads as if they were birds. One flew down and sat atop Hermione's head like she were a pedestal.

Hermione laughed. "I've read about these once."

"Of course you have," replied Draco and Ginny at the same time, causing them all to burst out laughing.

They looked up. It was truly beautiful to watch these foot-tall creatures fly trough the autumn sky. It was said to be a magical sight. And it really was.

"Draco," said Ginny. She was smiling up at the gargoyles. "How did you find out about these?"

He had a sparkle to his eye. "I have many secrets. This is but one of many."

They stayed outside with the gargoyles until the cold wind began to pick up. Draco retorted the reverse charm and all the gargoyles took their places above the arch, immediately turning back into stone.

They all gave one final farewell before rushing to the warmth of the indoors.

**AN: Boom! Another chapter done! Did you like it? I did lol**

**I'm currently drawing some tigers...cool stuff right!**

**...**

**I suppose it time to acknowledge my reviewers. LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**-overlordred: You're so fantastic! Thanks for sticking around for so long. I love reading what you have to say! It actually makes my day a million times better! :)**

**-SuperWhoLockianx3: You're review just melted my heart. Thank you very much! :D**

**-Dramione HalliwellGibsWeasley: It's gonna happen soon. ;) you just wait**

**And thank you to everyone else who keeps commenting. You guys are the best!**

**Thank you! ~Karla**


	8. Chapter 8

**So just to get things straight, they are in year 6 or 7 alternate universe. Otherwise Pansy's relationship would be super awkward lol**

She's All That

Chapter 8

Hermione felt a faint touch on her shoulder causing her to look up from her potions homework. Perched on her shoulder was a delicate paper butterfly moving with just a magical touch of life. Hermione peered around the room searching for the source but she could not find it.

She went back to her potions. Wolfsbane and an Irish Root was all she needed to complete her Touch of Sight potion. Of course, she was only making this potion because that's what's required to achieve an unattainably high academic standard. While everyone else had been worrying about their Wart-Be-Gone potions, Hermione had already finished and began tomorrow's assignment.

But she stopped once again. A paper hummingbird fluttered to the edge of her textbook and began to inch towards her studious fingers. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

She turned around only to find Draco releasing another paper figure. A paper dragon rose from his hands like a majestic beast. It flew upwards and made a silent cry before making a dive towards Hermione's desk. It landed on the edge of her desk and lingered away from her with a frightful, yet curious interest. It drew closer to her but as she reached out, it shied away from her touch.

As Hermione attempted to befriend the dragon, she noticed black scrawlings from its tail to mid-back. She gave it a final encouraging smile and swiftly brought her hands around the creature. It surprisingly gave no struggle and settled into her hands. She used her index finger to give it a friendly stroke down its back, which allowed her to clearly see the message intended for her.

_We need to talk ;)_

For some reason, this triggered a sudden realization. Draco was an arrogant git! He pretends to be some nice guy, sending her enchanted paper things and showing her how to have fun with gargoyles. Draco Malfoy was certainly not the kind of guy that would would have any interest in her, in fact just a few weeks ago it was quite the opposite. Before this new phase Draco, he would often fling her insults in the hallways and demean her wit and intelligence. But now, was she supposed to think Draco was vying for her affections? Of course not. It was unnatural. He must have been up to no good.

She glared back at Draco before turning to the paper dragon and flicking her wand to cause it fall lifelessly back to her desk.

But the more she thought about Draco the more her face became warm with anger. He better not be using her, or else he would experience a rather cruel death as a slimy little ferret. She looked at the lifeless pile of paper in the corner of her desk. He thinks he could befriend Hermione Granger by using a simple charm that anyone could find in a Level Five Spells and Enchantments textbook. It was just not that easy. She grabbed the paper and threw it into her cauldron, dying with a little puff of purple smoke.

She let out her pent up steam in a giant sigh, which turned into a slight smile. It was as if she could feel the frown appearing on Draco's face.

The rest of Potions class went by rather quickly, although she was often interrupted by the thought of Malfoy's note and her future "talk" with him.

When Snape dismissed the class, Hermione went straight for the door and ascended the stairs out of the dungeon as if she couldn't bear a second longer in any distance of him. Once she was in the corridor above the potions room she slowed down to catch her breath.

"What the hell was that, Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. She had been too slow.

"Malfoy."

She attempted to side step around him, but he blocked her path. "Really Malfoy. I have places to be."

Draco stared her down. "Are you freaking mental? When someone sends you enchanted origami, it's not polite to send it to the fires of hell!"

Hermione huffed. "I didn't like it."

"That's not it."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not." Draco pointed his finger at her. "You. You don't like me."

Hermione could do nothing but stare coldly back into his eyes. He had addressed the main problem: they were not friends, ever. She tried to avoid this issue, "What did you want to tell me?"

Draco unconsciously took a step away from her. "Oh it's not like you care."

"You're right. I don't."

Draco started to walk away. "I guess I'll just take Ginny to party instead."

Hermione could feel her chest tense in betrayal. A party. That's all Draco wanted. Oh boy, for a smart girl, she was such an idiot.

**AN: Yay for writing! Today I think I was just in the mood to write - probably cuz I'm sick and there's only so much binge-watching of Friends that a person could take in a day (don't worry though, I'll get back to that soon)**

**But yay for magical things! Keep enjoying my fellow friends! And I realized there is probably way more aggression in my version of She's All That...but of course Hermione can't just go from enemy to friend in an instant. **

**Anyways have a great week!**

**~Karla**


	9. Chapter 9

She's All That

Chapter 9

Hermione ran through the halls. She couldn't believe she left her textbook in Transfiguration class, after all it was impossible to do her homework without her textbook. It had been forgotten through Hermione's blur of a day, she had been rushing from class to class and in between her cram study sessions she had to catch Ginny's quidditch game.

Her book was right on the desk where she left it. Hermione scooped it up and made a straight path for the Gryffindor Common Room, after all, it was getting pretty late after the quidditch game. But she didn't get far before she was stopped by a greasy blonde haired ferret.

"You're coming with me."

Hermione just stared at him. "No," she said firmly. "I have to study." She had gone all that way to retrieve her textbook.

Draco just smirked. "Screw that. I bet you could recite every word of that textbook without even looking at." He grabbed her arm and began to guide her in the opposite direction. "Don't you want to have some fun?"

He pulled her faster before she could even think of what was happening.

"Malfoy, where are you taking me?"

His eyes flickered with mystery and he just kept guiding her. It wasn't long before they were outside, the moon slowly rising above the mountains and created a beautiful reflection along the lake. As they approached the lake Hermione could hear a faint roar of laughter.

Draco stopped her. He then stepped forward and disappeared entirely. Hermione rolled her eyes, and as she stepped forward her world shifted from a serene view of the lake to a much noisier group of rowdy teenagers pumped up on music and fire whiskey.

Draco was already busy talking to his Slytherin friends. "Blaise, if you don't want Filch to wring our necks, you need to add another silencing spell."

Blaise responded with a flick of his wand and downing another shot of alcohol. Then he noticed Hermione. So he laughed. "You brought Granger? I didn't know that prude could leave the library."

Hermione glared at him. "At least I can read. Unlike yourself."

But instead of rattling her with a comeback, he gave an obnoxious laugh.

"Touche!"

It was obvious that he would most likely forget most of the events that had happened tonight and be left with a dreadful hangover the next day.

Suddenly, Hermione heard someone call her name.

"Hey Hermione! Hermione!"

A petite redhead girl pushed her way through the crowd, stumbling over some people. "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." Hermione let her hand move to Ginny's shoulder to stabilize her.

"Well, Angelica said there was going to be a party and I was so freaking down for that!"

Hermione gave a slight smile to her friend. "Ginny, you're drunk."

"I know! Isn't it awesome!?"

Ginny announced that she was going to get more booze, so she rejoined her other quidditch friends and Hermione was left alone.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Draco. "Firewhiskey?"

"No, thank you."

Their conversation fell silence for a brief second as Draco drank the alcohol he brought.

"So," Hermione started. "The teachers really don't find out about these things?"

Draco snorted. "Never. They're too stupid to realize a simple concealment charm."

"I find that odd."

Draco laughed, he was starting to get a bit drunk. "There was a close call with Filch once. His stupid little cat decided to join the party and Filch was running around like a lunatic, screaming for his cat."

"And?"

"And we threw the damn thing in the lake. It got so freaked it went screeching all the way back to him."

Hermione gasped. "That's so cruel! Why would you do such a thing to an innocent animal?"

"Wasn't my idea." Draco mumbled. But then he started smiling again as if just thinking about that story made him smile. He looked at Hermione and his smile started to fade. He stared into her face as if he was peering at the inner depths of her soul.

"Why do you hate me so much."

The question caught Hermione off guard. Sure, she had plenty of answers for that question, most of which were insults. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything of the sort. Draco was staring at her and had asked her with such a blunt honesty, Hermione felt dumbfounded.

"I…ugghh…."

Hermione was interrupted by a drunk Seamus Finnegan. "Hey, Hermione! Have you tried this stuff? It's wicked!"

He was intensely intoxicated and was carrying a bottle of some unknown mixture of alcoholic beverages. Hermione quickly took the bottle from his hand, put it towards her mouth and tilted it into the air. The liquid burned down her throat, but Hermione needed and escape from Draco.

She could hear Seamus laughing. "She gonna be so wasted!"

Hermione stopped once she emptied bottle and tossed it back to Seamus. Her head began to pound since she had taken in too much alcohol too quickly. She felt the sudden need to sit down; it was like her feet could not hold her up for much longer.

"Whoa there, you hardcore alcoholic," said Draco and he reached out to stabilize her. She clasped onto his arms for more support.

"I've never been drunk before."

Draco gave her a mysterious smirk. "Well, you're in for a fun surprise."

And that was the last thing Hermione remembered.

**AN: Sorry for taking a while there! I decided it needed a little rewrite to make it better, and I think it's way better than the one I had before, so yay!**

**I feel like I might not stick entirely to the plot of the movie (if you haven't already guessed that) because I think it needs to be more Hermione and Draco - like the whole hate thing needs to take account, whereas in the movie they don't really hate each other.**

**Yeah, so comment anything you like/don't like, or any suggestions for the future!**

**Thanks! **

**~Karla :)**


End file.
